hero's journey
by Darkredblossomgodess
Summary: Naruto's journey from a child to a hero of nations.a brush with death leaves him with the Rinnegan. Adopted from ero-sennin56 naruxoc pairing
1. Chapter 1

Hero's journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto unless I develop a machine that could make me switch minds with that genius storyteller.

Here it is-

A four year old Naruto looked out the window of the orphanage. He couldn't get outside, but he always managed to climb by the window to see the outside world. The world outside had always fascinated him. He could never leave even though he could walk perfectly fine unlike the other children in the orphanage.

He watched people pass by the window most of the day. He didn't have anyone to play with either way. Most of the other kids couldn't make sense to him anyway; they would always do things that always seemed useless and stupid. He really only wanted to know how to be a ninja so that he could be the best, to make his unknown parents proud of him.

Sometime he would overhear passing strangers talk about other villages. That had gotten his curiosity. How villages as big as this village can exists. It was the biggest or so he had been told. He just couldn't imagine a village just as big. Even though he didn't walk around the village, he could see it at night. At night the village would light up and show its true size with all the lights. It was glorious, sometimes the old man would come by to see him and tell him a story. He would tell of how the Hokages would always protect the village and would be recognized as the strongest in the village. He wanted to be the Hokage so he could protect everyone even if they didn't like him.

No matter how curious he was about the world he never asked the other adults anything. They never hurt him before, but he could tell they didn't like him either. He could always see the disgust behind their eyes whenever they would feed him.. He absolutely hated it though, but he never blamed them, he would try to understand why they hated him later.

The stares he had always gotten had became normal for him. In his short life he had figured they knew something he didn't. It was all a joke he figured. They would all laugh behind his back because they knew and he didn't. They knew he didn't know and tortured him with that knowledge by sneering and leaving to wash their hands for even feeding him.

He never showed that he was angry over it. He was always smiling a fake smile to hide his anger and loneliness. He had been ignoring the civilians by just smiling it worked so much better than getting mad at them. The way they turned red when his little eyes never looked at them and kept smiling as though they didn't exist always satisfied him but still made him very lonely. He always wanted to know why nobody ever cared about him, why he was always called a demon. It made him sick how somebody could ever do this to a child.

He had figured why would he want to give them the satisfaction of confronting them about it. He had turned the table by ignoring them back smiling like an idiot. It amused him but it was really just a ruse behind the real face of a lonely kid.

Everyday he would climb on the window sill and wait hopefully for another piece of information. Of course whenever they did notice him they would clam up. This had resulted in him becoming unnoticeable. Each day he had practiced being unnoticed when he needed to be by doing his best to pretend he wasn't there himself. It worked no matter how unconventional it was. So as the days passed and he grew older, he became more experienced to keeping to himself and still drawing information smiling all the while.

As Naruto gained access to the outside world with age, the special number 7, he felt endless opportunity open up. He moved around the town acting as though he belonged there. He figured if he stood out they would surely notice him which he sometimes did pranks to get acknowledged when he was lonely. Sometimes they would hunt him down, and beat him, though he still loved the village, he would never betray it. He would prove his worth and be loved by the village.

Later

Naruto looked around the village. He had learned some important things lately. Shopping was bad for you if your name was Naruto Uzumaki. He had also figured that if he used the great Hokage's name he would get what he wanted for an almost okay price. By using the name as a threat innocently he forced them to sell clothes to him. He didn't take the orange piece of crap they gave him no matter how special it was though it did stand out. He had gone right back and said the Sandaime wasn't satisfied with the clothes for him and had asked for something average. This had forced the angry villager to refund his large amount of money and sell him something cheap.

Black pants and a blood red shirt with a black Uzumaki swirl on it which was surprisingly on the pile that nobody wanted, it was a bit large for him though. This was what he had gotten and it was at a surprisingly good price. He just smiled his usual smile in the satisfaction of his victory and formally thanked them.

Second thing was that no one sold him food. There had been the time when one of the stupid villagers sold him spoiled vegetables the villager wouldn't sell him the good ones. Naruto had paid for it without letting the store owner know that he knew they were spoiled, he then had gotten rid of it and ate at a ramen stand. He had planned for retribution afterward and had waited patiently for the next shopping trip. He really thanked Kami for instant ramen.

After waiting several days later he had gone to the Hokage and played adorable baby. The old man really loved it when he played angel. So after buttering the old man up he had offered to go shopping for the Hokage for being his loving Jiji. The old man had thought that was of course very nice and helpful and had given him money to do so sending him off on his first unofficial "D" rank mission.

Naruto had gone to the greedy owners store and had kept his usual smile like it had been when he had bought his grocery the other week. He was satisfied to see specially saved and spoiled grocery just for him. He had paid the extra money for it as the clerk had requested. He laughed as he ran to the Hokage

Naruto had returned smiling at the Hokage tower after convincing the guards that he had a meeting with the Hokage. He gave the old man the vegetables and fruit keeping completely innocent and telling the Hokage he was sorry for taking to long and had explained he had gone to wait for the clerk to get his special vegetables and fruit.

So when the old third saw what the clerk had sold to Naruto he had of coursed figured out what had happened and fixed the problem almost immediately. The clerk had met someone called Ibiki.

Even though Naruto had gotten out victorious he hadn't come out unscathed. After the clerk had been straightened out the Hokage had taken it upon himself to explain how good and ripped fruits and vegetables looked. Naruto had of course known all this, but had played innocent and curious to further make future manipulations easier. It was like oiling the hinge of a door so that it opened without any creaks next time.

Later

Naruto looked up at the statue of the Hokages. The fourth had caught his attention. The man was praised as a hero for killing the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi died on his birthday. His birthday was the Kyuubi's death which was celebrated in the village. The villagers always called him a demon behind his back which annoyed him. Could it be that they believed he was the Kyuubi? Did they think he was the Kyuubi reborn into a child. He couldn't have been the spawn of a demon either, He didn't have a thirst for blood. He knew he couldn't be the Kyuubi because he loved the village and he didn't really hate anyone he just didn't understand them. He had once found the Fourth's picture and had compared himself. Aside from his whiskers he looked like a younger carbon copy of the legend so was the fourth his dad? He would have to look into it sometime later. Naruto thought 'I need to train to be the best, ill go get myself some training weights to help me train harder. Then ill head home for some dinner.

Later

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha. He had after carefully planning a raid in the shinobi library. The Academy didn't show him anything and whenever he did what they instructed they doubled their efforts to teach him the wrong things. He had decided the academy wasn't dependable. So too make up for it he was planning the raid on the shinobi library for some Jounin level scrolls but he especially wanted to get a scroll from the forbidden section which was restricted to everybody. It was because he always wanted to know some powerful jutsus and he wanted to test his ninja skills by stealing some forbidden scrolls.

He had of course tried to find a way to get the regular ninja scrolls legally, but even the Hokage couldn't get him the scrolls unless he was a genin. So using all the skills he had gathered in the Academy he had stolen three things from the Jounin/forbidden section from the Hokage tower. They really needed to tighten their security.

There had been news from this, how somebody stole some of the scrolls from the library without anyone noticing. His raid only produced two scrolls and a book about Rikudou Sennin which he just thought it would be something good to read, the first scroll hadn't been that important, it was all about seals and chakra control. Second the scroll was all about the second hokage's forbidden jutsu. Naruto figured why go risk his neck again when he had some perfectly okay scrolls. So he started on the path of mastering everything in the scrolls.

Some very interesting things he had learned during his first week. First he realized that seals were actually easy to understand, he figured out everything and more with the scroll. Third was the seconds jutsu was incomplete, so he decided to finish it with the knowledge he obtained with the seals scroll, though he would have find a way to work around the fact of a sacrifice for the jutsu. The thing that mostly interested him was the exploits of the Rikudou Sennnin he was a loving man, he protected everyone with his doujutsu the legendary Rinnegan, he wished he could be the one to bring peace to the world protecting everyone with powerful eyes. He had seen the stuck up Uchiha and Hyuuga clan walking around with their nose held high before. He didn't like them, but he had figured their eyes held power as well. He seen the ways the villager treated them as though they were descendants of kings, they didn't care about peace or anyone else for that matter so why are they given power, why would Kami give them power when they would just abuse it. He shook the thought off and started on the rigorous chakra control training the one scroll had on it.

First had been tree climbing. Naruto wasn't stupid enough to start training in broad daylight either or outside because he might be seen and hurt by some random ninja who hated him. Every time he read his hidden scrolls he had done it at night or whenever he was sure people weren't watching. Every time he left his apartment he had always felt eyes on him and sometime even in his apartment. This had caused him to grow paranoid and to dedicate himself to stretching his senses until he had sensed the prying eyes so that he might not be caught and beaten when he was off guard.

Naruto trained at night and sometimes when he knew he was being watched he would climb his wall, he got just enough sleep to keep him going on his normal schedule. Not that he did much in the Academy either way. He had always caught up on his sleep in the academy where the eyes usually leave he made himself average so that he will not be considered a threat and killed because of it.

Mastering walking on his wall hadn't taken long. He had moved up to up to tub walking later on. He had done this whenever taking baths and night. During the bath he had discovered a seal on his stomach, which connected the final piece to why the people treated him like they did. He figured the demon must have been sealed in him. He kept it to himself and continued as though he didn't find out. There would be times in the future when he would think about it more clearly.

Naruto had been forced to slow his training down as the eyes seemed to have noticed his odd behavior. He had decided to give them something small that would explain it all.

Just before spies were meant to leave Naruto had got up and left his apartment getting their attention. He had walked all the way to the Hokage monument and sat there talking to the statue.

This had worked like a charm as it had eased whatever suspicion they may have had.

Perfecting his control hadn't taken long, but that had been the easy part as he had found. He was almost finished with perfecting the Second's jutsu, he just needed one final piece and that piece was the hardest to find. Naruto had then burned all the scrolls to keep people from finding out what he had learned from it. He waited patiently and learning everything he could about the world. Everyday revealed something knew. Everyday he grew smarter and stronger with the experience he gathered no matter how small they were. It all added up to something bigger and greater.

Later

He unfortunately found himself being chased by three drunk Ninjas through the woods, he couldn't believe that they found out that he was practicing at night. He ran but he couldn't outrun three high chunnin level ninja's even if they were drunk. _'Fuckk'_ is all he thought as he got cornered. He wondered why life was so unfair; all he wanted to do in life was become the best so that he may protect everyone, even these lowlives. He was hated, beaten, he still never gave up hope when those atrocities happened. Then one of the Chunnin's with black hair jumped towards him and swung his kunai down upon a helpless Naruto. Naruto's last thought was that of a prayer to Kami _'please give me the power to survive and the power to help the helpless, to protect everyone from evil please..'. _His eyes snapped opened as he passed out.

Later

He woke up in the dark of the night his eyes throbbing, there were three dead ninja around him in a clearing, it looked like a huge battle happened with all the broken tree limbs and craters that liitered the ground. He thought _'what the hell happened..i should get out of here because whatever did this to them would easily kill me'_ He got up to leave until his eyes fell upon a reflection in a puddle from the moonlight. The thought that passed through his head was that of shock and happiness, In the reflection, his eyes were purple with black rings moving out in a rippled pattern_'I have the Rikudou Sennin's eyes..thank you Kami I wont fail you, ill do as I promised'_ he then grabbed a cloth off of one of the dead shinobi and tied it around his eyes so that no one would see his eyes. He thought it would also blind him but he could actually see through the cloth, in fact his eyesight was perfect and he also saw everything around him. he was surprised but extremely happy at the same time. He then headed home, making sure nobody saw him because he didn't want to be even slightly involved with the death of three shinobi's.

The next day

He was in the academy classroom, no one bothered to ask him about the bandage, he was in his usual seat in the back next to no one. Before class started, there was talk about the fact that three shinobi's were killed in the forest last night but what was even more fascinating to everyone was the fact that the Uchiha clan was wiped out. Naruto just listened with his usual mask on. Naruto then looked at Sasuke the last Uchiha. The Uchiha seemed far moodier he was dark and mysterious; he wasn't the calm collected nice kid anymore. Naruto guessed it must have been attachment to his family and losing them though he wasn't an expert on family ties as he never had any. He was always ticked off at the young Uchiha because he was considered the best in their class even though he knew better. He would always act like an idiot and class clown but now was the time to show him up and what better way than sparing in front of the whole class.

Iruka- sensei walked them outside to the sparing ground, as custom the top ninja would have to defend his title from any challenger. Sasuke sat there smug as hell, he thought that even if he was challenged he would never lose. Oh how wrong he was..

Iruka-sensei asked "would anyone one like to challenge Sasuke?" nobody raised their hand. Iruka was about to move on to the next drill when a lone hand rose up in the back. _'it was the class clown, Naruto, who gonna be beaten as he usually does, I feel bad for him though because he just started liking the kid'. _He thought. Naruto started to walk to the middle of the circle as the kids were jeering at him saying "how is a blind freak gonna beat Sasuke, your just a dobe" Naruto just smiled. Iruka asked concerned just noticing the bandage "how are you gonna fight blind, you might get seriously hurt?" Naruto responed reassuringly loud enough for everyone to hear "I could be blind and death and still win against someone so full of himself, ill even give him a handicap and ill fight with one arm behind my back" with that Sasuke got pissed at that remark. Naruto got into a fighting stance with his left arm behind him, waiting for the signal. Everyone was laughing at him for his antic, and how bad he was gonna get hurt. Naruto just smiled, then Iruka reluctantly said "go"

With that Sasuke came at him, throwing a punch at Naruto's faced trying to end it quickly. Naruto saw it, it looked like it was going in slow motion, Naruto was amazed at the power of the Rinnegan, he thought _'its amazing, I can see everything in a detail I could only imagine before' _Naruto just moved to the left lazily, sidestepping Sasuke tripping him with his right foot. Sasuke fell making everyone gasp, Naruto just laughed and walked away with his hands in his pockets saying "your weak.. Teme". Sasuke was infuriated, he ran at him with a kunai he pulled from his hidden pocket and barred it at him trying to kill him. He saw that Naruto couldn't see him at the angle he was coming_, 'he would kill the dobe because of what he said' _he thought. Naruto saw Sasuke with the Rinnegan, he waited until he was close enough. Sasuke was about to stab him when Sasuke felt a excruciating pain on the side of his face before he was knocked out by Naruto who did a round house kick hitting him square on the jaw. Naruto continued to walk away leaving a very stunned group of kids. Iruka watched the whole thing, he couldn't believe what he just saw. Naruto who was last in the class, just beat the snot out of the rookie of the year without even trying. He thought _'has he always been like this, just making everyone else believe he was dumb and weak, i have to report this to the hokage'_

Ino couldn't believe what had just happened to Sasuke, the strongest guy in their age group just got embarrassed by Naruto.. Naruto the kid that couldn't even do a regular clone. Were they wrong about Naruto? The fan girls looked at each other like they had made a decision, which was a bad thing for Naruto because if he thought his life was hetic before hand it would get worse. Sakura just thought being the rambunctious tomboy she was _'hmm seems that kids got talent, I need to work harder to get stronger' _(remember Kushina)

Later

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's office, looking at the old man who was giving Naruto a weird look. The old man finally spoke up. He said "whats wrong with your eyes?" Naruto just replied with a smile "nothing I just thought it was cool" the old man knowing better said "you cannot become a shinobi if you cant see" Naruto replied calmly "I can see perfectly, in fact better than I could before" the old man not playing games anymore asked sternly "Naruto take off the blindfold now" Naruto angrily replied as he took off the cloth "fine, but the village will just end up hating me more and might try to kill me again"

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Those eyes, they are of legend, said only to belong to the Rikudou Sennin, the eyes of god, the Rinnegan. He stared at the kid, he knew if the villagers found out now they would try to kill him because they would think him a threat. Naruto did the right thing by hiding his eyes, he was his fathers son in smarts. Naruto then yelled at the hokage "why didn't you tell me I was the fourth's son, and that he sealed the Kyuubi into me?" Sarutobi only stammered "…ho..how ..did find out?" Naruto continued yelling "im not stupid, I looked at an old photo of him and I look exactly like him, as for the Kyuubi I saw the seal on my stomach when I activated chakra" Sarutobi considered this kid his grandson, how could he ever make it up to him. Naruto said calmly somewhat crying "I want my dad's jutsu, the Hirashine Jutsu and I want my name changed to Namikazi after the chunnin exam" the old man obliged and told him to put the cloth back on until he could come up with a better solution.

Later

Naruto appeared in a compound followed by the Hokage, he had a large scroll with him to seal anything he wanted. He looked at it for a second before entering the mansion. The old man just waited outside for him hoping Naruto would forgive him for what he did. Naruto moved around trying to find the library.

He found it after several turns inside the mansion. He found several scrolls that held interesting jutsus. The Rasengan and its next experimental stage which would help him later on in a battle. He looked it throughly, he memorized it with his Rinnegan before sealing it in the scroll. He looked through trying to find where the Hirashine was. He looked up and smiled as he noticed that the light was held by a rather thick pole hanging down. Moving a chair he reached up and unscrewed the light bulb. He was satisfied to see that it had the scroll hidden there. Naruto looked at it before pulling out of the poll. This was it there labeled on it was.

Hirashine no jutsu level 2

Naruto climbed down and opened it making sure it wasn't a fake. He looked at it to see that it needed blood to reveal what was written on it.

Pricking his finger he let a drop fall on the circle on it. The seal absorbed the blood slowly before it started rearranging to letters.

Naruto memorized everything on it and taking special care to look through it again to make sure his Rinnegan got everything in case the scroll was stolen from him. It seemed his dad anticipated he would get the scroll as a chunnin and had kindly informed him where more special Kunais were in the mansion.

Naruto found the door his father mentioned and opened it. He found hundreds of Kunai's neatly lined up on a shelf. Naruto took the big scroll and started sealing every kunai.

He got up and walked outside where the old man was waiting, he noticed the man had tears in his eyes. Before Sarutobi could tell Naruto he was sorry, he was hugged by Naruto who said "I know why you did what you did, you protected me. I don't hate you.. I love you ojii-san" with that the hokage smiled at his surrogate grandson thanking kami for letting the kid be the forgiving kid he is. They both left, Sarutobi making sure he was more a grandfather to the kid now.

Later

Naruto passed the graduation exam without even breaking a sweat Iruka told the graduates to get Ninja attire. His cloak that went with his black jacket he bought was a gift from the Hokage, it was one just like his fathers, it was white with red flames outlining it with the kanji Uzumaki. T-shirts and shorts were replaced with all sorts of jackets and pants kunai and shuriken holsters were added more and more children became soldiers. Now he was in the classroom awaiting the team assignments. He was hoping he wouldn't get any of his fan girls, who he had earned from embarrassing Sasuke. How he wished he never did that, he couldn't do anything without them following him around. He had to hike a day to finally master the hirashine no jutsu without interruption he also figured out some of the Rinnegan's powers though he thought there were others. Honestly the only girl that he actually liked was Sakura Hurano, she was a tough girl, she didn't fawn over anyone which made him feel something towards her but couldn't place it. When he saw Iruka walk into the room it snapped him out of his ponderings, turned and spoke. "Hello everyone, I'm so proud you all passed it has been a pleasure teaching you. Now for your team assignments.

Team one...  
>Many other Teams...<br>Team seven Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Shino Aburame, your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai  
>Team Eight Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno your sensei is Kakashi Hatake.<br>Team nine Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji, Ino Yamanaka your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma

You guys will wait here until your sensei comes to pick you up

"Damn…" The blond said his forehead smacking against the wood table. Next to him Kiba was laughing and Choji and Shikamaru were celebrating being on the same team. Being stuck with the whiny emo Uchiha and the tomboy was like being stuck with a kunai in your gut and an A-rank mission to finish, in other words painful very painful.

They were dismissed for lunch. Naruto, in an attempt to foster some sort of relationship with his teammates went after them. Sasuke just hnned and left, Sakura told him off because she wanted to prepare for the training to come.

Naruto finished lunch and decided to find Iruka, hopefully there would be something in the older ninja's memory that could help him with what today and being in a team would bring. He found the teachers lunch room, a small dingy room quite different from student myth and legend.

Iruka was talking with several teachers; the topic was Naruto and how he made himself average so he wouldn't be a target, which the intelligence and strength of Naruto was really amazing.

"Interesting Iruka, my new student seems quite the catch…seems to be his father's son after all…or maybe his mother's…or both, they were both quite skilled ninja as I remember." The others in the room seemed to look at him now; none of them knew who his parents were.

"Kakashi you know the boy's parentage is a secret…hell I've heard only you and the Third know." Kakashi smiled at this, a fake one Naruto noted.

"Yes well me, Lord Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade…maybe a few others." He said off handedly. Naruto had never been told, but he had figured out his father because they looked the same. He could guess at his mother, only one female named Uzumaki had lived in Konoha since Mito Senju died, and no males meaning his family name was his mother's. A little looking into Kushina Uzumaki's past and he had found the only person any teacher or observer ever noticed she dated or even had a romantic attraction to, Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage, so he figured that his mother was Kushina Uzumaki.

He sat watching a while longer as the teacher talked to one another. "Yeah well who still needs ideas on what to test for the team test?" One of the older Jounin said a few who looked younger raised hands or asked for help.

"Heh, all I can say is don't be like Kakashi here, his standards are so high he has never passed a single team, after making them sit around for hours waiting for him. Plus he has them go hungry for no reason." One woman said with a grin aimed at Kakashi who smiled in response, a real one Naruto noted.

"Kurenai you know me too well…plus it's not fair when you let one of my students cheat, even just a little." The man responded the people in the room began looking around.

"I don't sense any genin." One said after a few moments.

"Naruto's chakra is right there," Kakashi pointed towards were Naruto was on the other side of the door. "You're looking for someone with normal chakra for that age. Naruto has a massive chakra, not only that it is also incredibly strong." He added the last part with a thoughtful tone in his voice. The next words were muffled; obviously they had used a jutsu to give themselves privacy, though he could. Naruto, more than satisfied with what he had learned ran off to class where students were beginning to gather, mostly in teams, he noticed Sasuke sitting alone and sat one seat away from him, Sakura was calm and collected she remained focused and he couldn't help but like that about her.

"Alright all that's left to do now is wait for your jounin teachers to arrive." Iruka announced. Naruto felt a horrible feeling rise up in his stomach when Iruka gave him a look that said 'you're in for a really bad time'

later

'Three hours is long enough.' Kakashi Hatake thought to himself as he finally walked through the door. His three students had separated shortly after Iruka left; Sakura began to get really annoyed and wanted to punch Sasuke for being too emo. Naruto just stared off into space, though nobody could tell because of the cloth he had over his eyes

"My first impression of you…not very good." He said, his eyes were drawn to Naruto, Minato's son simply looked at him, though his eyes we covered it was as if he could feel them bearing down all of that chakra upon him, and the family resemblance was amazing, Naruto looked just like his father.

"Right well meet me on the roof, don't be late." Kakashi body flickered to the roof scaring a bird half to death. He was joined first by Naruto who appeared in a yellow flash scaring Kakashi half to death, making him think _'when did he learn Hirashine' _then Sasuke and lastly Sakura who was getting seriously pumped up.

"Alright, what we're going to do here is introduce ourselves so we can get to know each other better." He said, two of his students nodded, the third asked him to give an example.

"Alright Pinky, Blondie, and Mr. Emo, My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are numerous. My hobbies…well I have some. And my dreams? I don't really have any." He said, hoping one of them would say the magic words.

You didn't tell us anything!" Sakura said very loudly, Kakashi sighed getting ready to tell her to introduce herself and get this debacle over but Naruto spoke first.

"Because we are in Konoha and no one thought it was odd that you were late I will trust for now that you are Kakashi Hatake. However if we are ever stuck in a situation where you may be replaced by either an enemy or something worse we should know about you." The blond said. Kakashi smiled at him.

"Better. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like training, reading, beating my friend Gai and thinking. I dislike when ninja don't think like ninja." "My hobbies include reading, doing missions and improving myself. My goals…well if you become my team then I'll have the goal of making you into great ninja. I also wish to one day write books like the legendary Jiraiya."

"You're next." He pointed at Sakura.

She said calmly "Well I like training, hitting stupid perverts, I also like improving myself. I dislike fan girls, boys who hit on me. My goal is to become the best Kunichi which is the same as my she finished he instructed Naruto to go.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like training and spending time with my friends. I dislike the looks the villagers give me because of something I have no control over. I also dislike when people lie. My hobbies are perfecting jutsus I may come across and reading. My goal is to protect Konohagakure will my life and make everyone recognize me!" The last part was said with a tone that made him remember his sensei and Kushina

"Alright, now the Super Emo." Sasuke glared at him, a look that the boy obviously practiced.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha the last Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan. I don't like much but I dislike a lot of things. I have no need for hobbies. My goal…no my destiny is to kill my brother and revive my clan."

'It's like an emotional freefall it goes high, middle, then depressed…could be worse, the blond could have been a talentless Jinchuuriki who hated the world. Or worse, a Jinchuuriki with talent who hated the world and wanted to kill everybody in it.' With that pleasant thought Kakashi told them where to meet and not to eat breakfast, he wondered if Naruto would tell his teammates what he had overheard. He listened as Sakura and Sasuke complained that they shouldn't have to be tested again.

"We aren't being tested individually; we're being tested to see if we can work together as a team. Obviously he's trying to divide us." Naruto said, the other two looked at him for a moment, and then blew him off thinking he didn't know anything because Sakura is too prideful and Sasuke is well..his rival.

Kakashi informed them to meet him at training ground in the morning without breakfast.

"Well good luck tomorrow you'll need it." Kakashi said and he was gone. Naruto then told them to eat before they got there. They didn't listen again.

Later

Naruto approached the training ground where his team was to meet with little apprehension, Sakura and Sasuke had completely ignored him when he had practically begged for them to act like a team. Sasuke had dismissed him as the 'dead last loser' and Sakura didn't think he knew more than her. He now only cared about them in as much as they were his teammates and he was supposed to take care of them, beyond that he currently felt nothing.

Sasuke was waiting, his traditional Uchiha clothing damp from the morning mist. Sakura sat next to him looking full of herself.

"I guess you were right about one thing, my mom made me eat this morning." she said, somewhat thanking Naruto

Not far away Kakashi watched as they waited, just as he had watched when he had left his students the day before. Naruto seemed to have given up on his teammates while Sasuke and Sakura had only thought about themselves.

'_Disappointing, to say the least' He thought._

Later

"Ah sorry about being so late I had to help the Hokage with an invasion…of termites?" Kakashi even stopped at that one; his students simply looked at him like he had something on his face.

"Right…well the object of your test today is to get a bell, if you don't get a bell you get to go back to the Academy. Just know most of your fellow classmates will fail today…" Naruto looked up at that.

"Uh isn't that statistically impossible? With the number of active ninja and the rate of death and retirement at least seventy five percent of the people who were given teams yesterday have to pass." Kakashi smiled at him.

"Good you're smart that will help." Naruto didn't smile; instead he looked at his teammates who were simply glaring at him.

"Right, what I need is a team." The boy said offhandedly. The other two looked offended. Kakashi finished the explanation of the bell test.

Before Kakashi could finish saying go, Sasuke already rushed at him going through some hand seals saying "Fire Style: Great Fireball!" Kakashi blinked in surprise but quickly replaced himself with a log. He disappeared, into the trees. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't see him but Naruto was following him the whole time with his Rinnegan under the cloth. Kakashi could feel Naruto looking at him, _'its like hes peering into my soul, it's a bit disturbing' _with that he shivered. He then jumped out and stood in front of them and said "you guys are disappointing" with that Sakura was going through some handseals to use a genjutsu to paralyze Kakashi but it was a lowlevel technique and he instantly broke through it. He then looked at them again and said "well two out of the three ants have attacked and failed miserably, I wonder what the third ant can do" Kakashi barely completed his sentence when Naruto held out his hand and said "Bansho Ten'in" easily pulling the bells off of Kakashi's jacket and into his hands. Which made Kakashi deadpan, how could a mere genin easily do something a chunnin couldn't even do to him.

Sasuke looked at the blond, eyes burning with hatred. "Give me one of those bells! I distracted him for you! I deserve to pass!"

Sakura wasn't saying anything she was merely watching what would happen though she was concerned for Naruto, if only slightly, though she wasn't sure why. Kakashi watched as Sasuke moved towards Naruto, a kunai in his hands. Naruto didn't react, not until the very last moment, a black rod shot from his hand cutting into the Uchiha's arm dropping him to the floor. Kakashi went wide eyed thinking '_what the fuck was that'_

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto shook his head, and then looked down to where Sasuke was pinned to the floor by his own hand, or the sword like rod that held him there. He couldn't stand Sasuke because he always thought he was better than him. It disappeared once he pulled it from the Uchiha who was looking at him enraged beyond reason.

"How dare you! The dead last can't touch me! I am the last of the Uchiha, I have the greatest kekkei genkai! You are nothing but a mutt compared to me!" He screamed this, looking as if he could kill Naruto. Kakashi watched as Naruto's fist connected with Sasuke's jaw. He then ripped off the cloth that was over his eyes showing Sasuke his eyes that were purple with black rings spreading out in a ripple pattern outputting an unnatural Ki making everybody gasp, and said "Sasuke you are merely a dog to me and my eyes, these eyes were the ones that created yours, I have the strongest Doujutsu, said to be bestowed by Kami himself it is the Rinnegan. You are nothing but a power hungry worthless bastard who cares about nobody but himself. Once you care about someone your power increases because you want to protect them at all costs, think about it". He trew the bells to Sasuke and Sakura then said "we pass" as he walked away.

**PLEASE REVIEW TO SEE IF I SHOULD WRITE MORE. IT LIKE CRACK TO US WRITERS. TO THE LOYAL READERS, THE OTHER STORIES SHOULD BE UP EITHER TOMORROW OR FRIDAY. **

Review this Story 


	2. Chapter 2

Hero's journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto unless I develop a machine that could make me switch minds with that genius storyteller. I do own Aria. Note this is not a naruhina fic. I don't think they would be good together.

Here it is-

NO POV:

"Hokage sama Naruto needs to be put out of my team. "Kakashi said making the Hokage look at him surprised.

"What? Why would you want Naruto off your team? "The Hokage said gritting his teeth trying to keep his anger in check.

"Naruto is too advance for me to teach. I doubt Sauske and Sakura would be able to catch up with him. I think naruto should be put on a two man cell with a stronger sensei. "Kakashi said making the Hokage give kakashi a thoughtful look. It did seem reasonable for Naruto to find a better teammate and sensei and the Hokage had two people in mind.

"I might take that into consideration. You may leave Kakashi. "The hokage said and just like that kakashi disappeared. Anbu get me Uzumaki Naruto. "The hokage said to a male anbu who nodded and disappeared in hokage wondered how he was going to explain this to Naruto.

Naruto came to the Hokage's office wondering what the old man needed to talk to him about. He studied the hokage's expression and knew what the hokage's said might upset him, so he prepared himself. "What is it grandpa? "Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto you are being removed from team seven and be put on a two man cell with a new sensei. Kakashi believes you are too advanced for him "the hokage said watching Naruo's reaction. Naruto looked at the hokage surprised, he didn't think Kakashi would say he was too advanced for him, but then again he did show his whole team his eyes so this shouldn't be too surprising.

"When am I going to meet my new teammate and sensei?" Naruto said with his eyes showing his curiosity, making the hokage sigh in relief.

"You will meet them tomorrow at the hot springs near here." the hokage said dismissing Naruto but without Naruto raising a questioning brow. "You will find why soon."

Later

Naruto slightly smiled as he laid in his bed, couldn't wait meet his new teammates. In the morning Naruto got up, took a shower and dressed in his ninja cloths and ate breakfast quickly as he headed to the hot springs to see at first glance a female anbu, but if you studied the female's appearance you could tell the girl was about his age or a bit younger. The girl is wearing a regular wolf anbu mask that is made out of gold, a shirt with a dragon symbol on the back, with plain black ninja pants and black combat boots. Naruto assumed this is his new teammate and walked up to her. Now looking closely at the wolf anbu mask Naruto could tell that the mask was skillfully hand made. "So you're my new team mate, my name is Aria. "Aria said holding out her hand to shake Naruto's hand.

"Name's Naruto. "Naruto said shaking her hand, liking his new teammate's friendliness

"Well I'm glad you two are getting along smoothly and since were making introductions, my name is Jiraiya, your sensei." Jiraiya said to Aria and Naruto.

"You mean like the legendary sanin right? "Aria asked with her eyes lighting up with excitement that matched Naruto's.

"Yup, now here some money to buy some weapons or something, I have some research to do. See you in a couple of hours "Jiraiya said giving Aria and Naruto some money and walking away. Aria wasted no time grabbing Naruto's hand heading to the weapon shop, as they were walking the civilians boldly threw rocks in Naruto's direction. Aria blocked Naruto from the rocks instinctively with her body.' What the heck? My body moved on its own.' Aria thought wincing when the rocks made contact with her skin. 'Why is she protecting me? I can handle myself. 'Naruto thought looking at Aria.

"Why are you throwing rocks him. "Aria asked crossing her arms. She didn't understand why she protects Naruto when she just met him but he is her teammate and they had to protect each other or that's what she tells herself.

"He is a demon brat, he's the nine tailed fox." One civilian said to her. Aria walked up to Naruto and looked at his eyes. Naruto froze in fear of what she might do. He expected her to hit him and curse at him, maybe even spit in his face.

"Mnm, he doesn't look like a demon, he looks more like an angle and besides I like foxes. "Aria said in a teasing tone. Naruto looked at her surprised while the villagers looked at her disgusted.

"Demon lover." A random civilian murmured walking away with the villagers not wanting to be near them anymore.

"Why aren't you looking at me with hate? "Naruto said confused he just didn't understand this one bit.

"Well your my teammate and we are supposed to have each other's back, besides I have some weapons I want to get. "Aria said dragging Naruto to the weapon shop. Neither one of them would admit the bond they formed or was aware of a jiraiya watching from a distance smiling.

Later

It took a while to convince (more like threat) the shop owner to give her and naruto fair customer service. Naruto a kanata that response to his chakra with a fox engraved on it, Aria got a new outfit and two kanata's that response to her chakra with a wolf engraved on the handle. They were walking to the hot spring to meet up with Jiraiya when they bumped into Hinata.

"Um N-n-naruto. Hinata stuttered blushing

"Yeah?"Naruto asked confused

"W-w-what d-d-d-do y-y-you l-l-like i-i-n a-a g-g-girl? Hinata stuttered, she looked like it took all her energy not to faint but looked at Aria with determination. 'my rival I won't lose. 'Hinata thought.

"Well I haven't really thought about." Naruto said pondering a bit. "I'll tell you after training." Naruto walked away with Aria following him.

"Is she your girlfriend or something? Aria asked naruto curious, who only shook his head.

"She has a crush on me."Naruto said: Jealous?"

"I don't really know. "Aria said honestly walking to jiraiya. Something told them training with them wasn't going to be easy

A/N: sorry it took so long the next chapter might be posted 2 morrow..


	3. Chapter 3

**Hero's journey chapter 3: teamwork**

**Disclaimer**: own nothing but Aria

**A/N**: My oc isn't going to be all Mary sueish (too perfect) but, I won't make her average. She is Naruto's partner so expect her to be a bit stronger than regular female ninjas. Sorry it took so long

Here you go:

It been a two weeks since Jiriaya started training Aria and Naruto and Jiriaya was impressed by the two of them. Naruto's rinnegan is developing nicely, along with his taijutsu, speed and chakura reserves. Aria, can adapt her taijustu easily to Naruto, but not perfectly. During the last week Naruto and Jiriaya found out that she possessed the Eternal mangekyou sharigan that seem to change colors often just like her regular eyes and change its ability depending on the color. There is no doubt that she is an uhchia He is looking at two very promising shinobi

Naruto and Aria stood in the middle of the training grounds panting from a previous round of sparing with multiple kunai and shurikens stuck mostly in the trees but some in the ground but let's not forget when both of them clash rasengans together. It took one and a half weeks to master the rasengan. Aria sat down trying to regain her energy. She looked at Naruto who was still standing not looking as tired as she was. She was very envious of how much energy he has.

"Lucky." She murmured childishly pouting

Naruto gave her his famous fox grin as if reading her mind and said, "Hey don't get too jealous." Naruto teased making her roll her eyes.

"Don't worry Naruto one day I'll be able to match your stamina." She said grinning as she took off her mask. She got a bottle from her pack and drunk most of the water as Naruto just stared at her. This was isn't the first time he ever saw her without her mask. '_I still can't believe how beautiful she is that would make even Ino might be jealous.' _Naruto thought as he continued to stare at her. She has a heart shaped face, white cream colored skin, full pouted lips; her hair is a long wavy midnight black with crimson blood red streaks going past her shoulders to her waist. Her eyes, Naruto decided that it was still her best feature. It started off a violet blue but it slowly changed into different colors like green, gold, brown, etc. Naruto could just get lost in her eyes.

"You guys have improved the rasengan greatly." Jiriaya said making Naruto snap out of his thoughts as he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He shouldn't be having such thoughts. Jiriaya was summoned by the hokage and left them to their training.

"Now a thought just occurred to me. I want you Naruto to shape Aria's chakra into a ball and add your chakra to it to perform the rasengan and once you mastered that you two switch jobs." Jiriaya said making both roll their eyes. They were right when they had a feeling his training wasn't going to be easy. Naruto walked to Aria and helped her up. Then Aria held out her hand and concentrated chakra into her hand as Naruto moved his hands in different directions in unbelievable speed adding his chakra to Aria's. It took much chakra control to do this. It took at least a good hour to perfected it .Aria slammed her hand against a large boulder and watched surprised as it destroyed the boulder and a large deep piece of the ground. As the ground slightly shakes by the impact the damage was pretty amazing and stronger than a regular rasengan. "Wow." Was all Aria could say before they switched jobs and did it again with a much bigger impact. Hours later Jiriaya came back with some interesting news. They had to do a C rank mission with team seven. Won't that be interesting.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating so quickly. Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I update. It will be longer next chapter.**


End file.
